


give a man a fish

by Skyuni123



Series: The Down-Under Christmas Fic Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Ficlet, Fish, Food, Gen, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: It takes the end of the world to change people's eating habits.





	give a man a fish

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was 'seafood' 
> 
> part of the [ down under christmas fic challenge 2018 ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com/post/180680576286/the-down-under-christmas-fic-challenge).

Newton adores seafood. It’s a habit, on the verge of an addiction. He buries his nose in sushi every time they serve it in the mess, he drips ceviche all over Hermann’s prized physics books whenever he’s not looking, and his tuna sandwiches stink up the laboratory at the oddest of hours.

 

Although, that might just be the Kaiju entrails.

 

Regardless of what the scent is, it brings a certain queasiness to Hermann’s stomach. 

 

He dabs mentholated cream around his nostrils for the first year, moves his desk as far away from the center of the lab during the second, and is mostly used to it by the third.

 

It’s just pungent. Excessively so. 

 

The vague fondness Hermann has for Newt - a fondness that he’ll never admit to, even in very dire circumstances - loses its power when the fish is around.

 

It’s not like he doesn’t  _ like  _ fish. He did. He did. Back in college, back before the lab and the Kaiju - fish was the main meat he ate. Lean protein. Healthy. Good for the body and mind. So on and so forth. 

 

But now…

 

Hermann’s not eaten fish since August 10, 2013 - and he doesn’t regret it one bit.

 


End file.
